It is often necessary to measure the volume or time rate of flow of liquid flowing through a conduit, such as a sewer pipe, in order to determine the peak load carried by it or the condition of the pipe and whether there is leakage or infiltration due to ground water or storm run-off, as well as the degree of any such problem. For example, if the flow past one manhole location along a pipe is at a certain volume and, at an adjacent manhole location, the flow is quite different, the location of a failure in a burried pipe may be generally localized.
This invention is of an anti-clogging flume for use with a a metering device for determining the flow along a conduit path at a given location. It includes an improved flume which is structured to resist clogging caused by articles, such as sticks or paper, carried by the flow through the pipe, and a measuring apparatus for measuring the flow over a given time period, all is is explained more fully hereinafter.